


Please, don't leave me.

by plantooru



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Angst, M/M, Super angsty, Zombies, i write angst for this fandom so much wtf, im sorry, not really - Freeform, theres like a bit of fluff but its angsty fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 09:16:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11917803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plantooru/pseuds/plantooru
Summary: The world has descended into chaos; one that the movies have shown so frequently. It was the zombie apocalypse and four boys have survived a few weeks with some casualties.  What happens if two of them have a terrifying supply run?





	Please, don't leave me.

Only a few weeks ago, the world descended into chaos. Some sickness spread around, but it wasn’t a normal sickness. It killed you, but your brain would reboot after a few. This was the famous movie idea of zombies, but it was so much more terrifying when it wasn’t on a movie screen. Life felt so slow during these few weeks. Days filled with anxiety lasted forever, but the nights of restless sleep went by in a flash. Survivors seem to be less and less, until there was a time where you could go days on end without seeing another human being.  
Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime, Matsukawa Issei, and Hanamaki Takahiro were one of the small groups of survivors. They were best friends since high school, and they always stayed together. They tried to avoid any of the living things they saw-- human, zombie, animal, it didn’t matter-- just to be safe. They will interact if it’s absolutely necessary, but they will be very weary. They had bad run-ins with other groups; that’s how they lost some of their group.  
Oikawa and Iwaizumi were on a supply run, scavenging for food, equipment, weapons, or anything they could get their hands on. Hanamaki and Matsukawa stayed at their temporary base to keep watch on their supplies they have. They were doing pretty good so far, only running into a horde every week or so. Yea, they had lost a lot of friends, but they had to move on.  
Right now, Oikawa and Iwaizumi were running. Oikawa held Iwaizumi’s hand and led the way while Iwaizumi checked behind them. The zombies weren’t very fast, but once exhaustion set in, they would seem a whole lot faster. Luckily, they weren’t tired yet. They ran for what felt like miles until they found a safe haven: a run-down gas station. They ran in and barricaded the doors after a quick check to make sure there were no zombies in there. They sat down in one of the aisles to catch their breath. Oikawa stood up and offered Iwaizumi a hand after a few minutes. Iwaizumi grabbed his hand gratefully and stood up. “Should we see how much we can get from here?” Iwaizumi asked.  
“Of course. That’s what we were doing out here anyways, right?” Oikawa said. They check each aisle, searching for snacks that haven’t expired. They started from where they were and went in opposite directions, Oikawa checking the aisles on the left and Iwaizumi checking the aisle on the right.  
Oikawa finished up on his aisles and went on his way to see if his friend found anything good. He had gotten a lot of chocolate bars and candies and a few bags of chips. A lot of it had expired. He was looking down each aisle for the other boy and found him on the floor, staring staring at his calf. “Iwa-chan, what are you doing? Did you find anything?” Oikawa asked casually. As he got closer, he saw some blood on his friend’s calf. “Hey, Iwaizumi! Are you okay?!” he called as he sprinted towards him. He sat down in front of Iwaizumi, trying to see his face. “Iwa-chan! Iwaizumi! Hey, are you okay?!” He was frantic. Iwaizumi wasn’t responding and had a blank expression. Oikawa saw what seemed to be a bite mark on his calf.  
He got bit. Was it while they were running? Did he find a zombie in here that they didn’t see? How long has it been there? Is he gonna pull the “I’m tough, leave me behind” trope that happens in the movies. He was going to do that, wasn’t he? That’s just like him, he never wanted to seem weak to any-  
A sob broke through the haze in Oikawa’s mind. Iwaizumi’s hands covered his face as tears streamed down his cheeks. His nose was running and he had a red, puffy eyes. Oikawa did what he first thought of. He hugged his friend. This only made the sobs worse. He pulled back. Iwaizumi was wiping his eyes with his hands. His breathing was far from even. He looked horrible, red and puffy eyes, runny nose, even a bit of spit was on his chin, but to Oikawa this was the most beautiful thing he had ever saw. His friend, who he had loved since he met him as a child, was going to die. He was so close to crying, but he needed to stay strong.  
Iwaizumi’s shaking hands grabbed his, and he said the one thing that made everything crash around Oikawa. “Please, don’t leave me, Tooru! I don’t want to die alone, please please please, don’t leave me here!” he sobbed, his voice raspy. Tears flowed down Oikawa’s cheeks. He lunged at Iwaizumi, grabbing him in the tightest hug he could. They sobbed together. They confessed things to each other. Things that they never thought they would say. This time of crisis brought forward loud “I love you”s and shaky “I love you too”s in return. Pent up feelings flowed like a waterfall, but not quite as majestic. More messy and panicky. But it still had the same contents of love and caring.  
Oikawa pulled back, and Iwaizumi tried to keep ahold of him. Oikawa cupped his friend’s- no, lover’s face and wiped his tears with his thumbs. “I am here for you until the end. I will make sure that-” his voice cracks as a sob escapes him, ”that I will never forget how big of an impact you had on my life. I will love you. Always and forever!”  
“I-I love you, too, Tooru,” Iwaizumi says. He takes a breath to try to calm himself down, but it doesn’t work. “I’m so sorry, Tooru, I should’ve been more careful. I didn’t even notice it! I don’t know when it happened oh no what are you gonna tell Mattsun and Makki? Will they be mad I hope not it wasn’t your fault it was mine please tell them that I’m sor-” Oikawa stops him with a kiss. It was quick, but it was all that he needed. They stared at each other for a minute before returning to a hug.  
Oikawa didn’t know how long he had sat there for, but the whole time he could hear Iwaizumi’s heartbeat slow down more and more. Oikawa lifted his head and saw that Hajime was barely there. He kissed him on the cheek before standing up. Hajime looked at him and smiled that bright smile he’s always had. It filled Tooru with a feeling of both joy and overwhelming sadness. He would miss that damn smile of his. “I love you, Hajime. Never forget it.” he said. He walked away from his new lover, tears pricking at his eyes again. He sat down a good distance away. He would need to kill Hajime once he turned. He wouldn’t have some random survivor do it. It would be him. He also needed to take his body back for a proper burial. Yea, he could leave him, but he loved him too much and Mattsun and Makki need to say their goodbyes.  
After what felt like a painful eternity, Hajime’s eyes opened and Tooru knew he had turned. Tooru stood up and drew his knife. He would’ve used his gun, but it would make such a mess and ruin Hajime’s beautiful face. He quickly pushed the knife through Hajime’s skull. The resistance he felt and the sound made him cringe. His body went limp, and Tooru knew that his Hajime was gone forever.  
It took a while for Tooru to get over it and carry his lover’s body back to base. He grabbed as many snacks as he could, checking each date individually just to keep his mind busy. After dawdling for as long as he could, he grabbed his and Hajime’s things. He knew Mattsun and Makki were worried, and he didn’t want them to worry much longer. These next few days- hell, probably weeks- were going to be painful. But he had to keep going, moving forward. He had to. For himself. For Mattsun and Makki. For his lost Hajime.

**Author's Note:**

> hello!! i write so many angst stories for this fandom jesus. anyways, i hope you liked it! i wrote the first part like weeks ago, and finished it all tonight so yea. i might take requests for my next story?? tell me if you have any ideas!!! (also i indented but it doesn't show it?? im boutta fight)


End file.
